


Cuddles

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender





	Cuddles

Percy snuggled his head deeper into Jason's chest.

He wanted to forget.

He just wanted to forget.

He was about to start crying when Jason started singing "That's Okay." 

Percy curled up in his boyfriend's arms and fell asleep.

He didn't have another nightmare that night.


End file.
